One Shot Books
by ShadowJokers
Summary: It Can be a YoutuberxYoutuber (e.g Merome) or an OC and Youtuber (E.g ShadowCanadian)
1. Chapter 1

Story: One shots!

Summary: You can pick 2 youtubers, yourself and a youtuber or anything! (Minecraft Only)

So if you want an OCxYoutuber this is what you'll do

Name:

Age:

Species:

Abilities:

Background:

Brothers/Sister (If Any):

Crush/bf:

Genre:

For Example, my Character:

Name: Shadow Jokers

Age: 18

Species: Wolf-Girl

Abilities: Fast runner, has better sight and hearing then most

Background: As a pup/baby, she was taken with her parents by the bacca government, Her parents were killed by all the experiments, She was in there for 5 years when they strapped her to a table and cut her arm open. Jerome (Who was 8) Got her out and cared for her ever since.

Brothers/Sisters (If Any): Jerome Aceti (JeromeASF)

Crush/bf: Mitch Hughes (BajanCanadian)

Genre: Romance/humour/drama/smut (Yes, I will write a smut)

And I will do it. I will work on my first chapter which will be my characters story with Jerome! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy!

Pairing(s): ShadowASF (Family)

Genre: Family, Tragedy.

Shadow's POV

I growled at my mother playfully as she laughed and washed behind my ears.

"Come on, Morgan. You need your hair and ears done." I shook my head. I hated being called Morgan, when we turn 2 we can change our names, I couldn't wait. Only a week!"

"No Mama!" She smiled and took me out, drying me and putting clothes on me, my tail swayed in the wind when we heard a howl. Mama looked in the direction and gasped.

"We have to go Morgan!"

"But Mama! I need Giga!" Giga was my favourite teddy ever! She was a wolf! Mama picked me and Giga up and we ran. "Mama! What's happening?" I asked, she ignored me and kept running, I heard rustling in the trees above, I whimpered and my tail wrapped around me, hiding my small body. Suddenly I felt mama falling to the ground and I fell with her, I tried to get up was constrained from a net, I heard Mama growling and barking. "Mama!" I shouted as some furry people fell down from the trees and grabbed her, a girl fell down from above me and looked at me, she had cold dark eyes, not like Mama's warm soft ones. I whimpered as Mama shouted.

"Get away from my daughter" She growled her ears perking up, a distorted character walked from out the trees, the woman placed her foot on my tail, I whined as I tried to get away from her, the man slapped my mother and I growled at him, he glared over at me as he grabbed my mother and whispered something in her ear, she suddenly went limp and I felt something being stuck in me, soon I had felt drowsy and gone to sleep.

_When they are awake_

I yawned as I padded around my bed, wait, this wasn't my bed….it's hard and cold. My grey eyes widened and I jumped up. I was in a cell with Mama and daddy next to me, I reached through the bars.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Mama's eyes widened.

"Morgan! You listen to me, You don't tell them your name. You're almost 2! Make your name up now!" I looked around me and saw nothing but Shadows….wait! That's it! "What have you decided Morgan?" I smiled at Mama.

"Shadow…" She smiled.

"It's beautiful, my little daughter, Shadow Jokers." Tears spilled from my eyes as I looked at my mother's beautiful yellow eyes, I got my father's eyes and a mixture of their hair. I heard footsteps. "Go back to sleep princess! And block out everything you hear!" I scurried back to the stone bed and closed my eyes, evening out my breathing.

"Well well….the last of the Wolf-people…" A bad man said. I opened my eye slightly and saw the man who had slapped my Mother, Dad jumped in front of her and growled.

"Leave my wife alone!" He growled, the furry man smirked and pulled out a gun, shooting my dad in the head. I whimpered softly and hid my face in my tail.

"Well, Julia. This is what you get for betraying me those many years ago." Mama growled at him.

"I wouldn't marry you! You are a disgusting, evil Bacca!" Bacca? Is that what they're cold

"Well, til death do you part…" The bacca muttered, I heads something click and then a big BANG! I opened my eyes and say my Mama fall to the floor.

"MAMA!" I screamed as I ran over there, I slipped through the bars and ran over to her body, I whimpered and poked her. "Mama. Wake up…" I told her, pushing her over, her white ears were now red from the blood and her beautiful yellow eyes were wide…

"Sir…Maybe we should keep this one…" I heard one said, I turned to them and growled.

"What did you do to my Mama? Why did you do it!" I shouted, I bit his leg

"Ow!" He snarled as he kicked me off, I hit the wool by daddy and whimpered, cuddling into him

"Daddy…" I whimpered as I curled into my tail and fell asleep.

_A week later_

I was 2 now…

"I will ask you once more, what is your name?" Asked Mr Aceti. I stood as tall as I could.

"I am Shadow Jokers." I told him, looking him straight in the eyes "Now leave me alone" I turned away from him, I held onto my locket, the last reminder of Mama when a little bacca ran in.

"Dad!" Ran in the boy, he ran into me and I jumped up and growled at him, my ears perked. He backed behind his dad as his father stomped on my tail, I yelped and held it close to me, it was in pain. I glared at him and hugged Giga. "What's that dad?" asked the bacca boy.

"That, Son, is the last wolf-girl known to species" Mr Aceti told him, I walked into my cell "Come on son. Let us go"

_3 Years later_

I ran through the corridors with Giga tattered and in my mouth, I ran round the corner where Mr Aceti was, I sighed and stopped, as he grabbed my tail, I had grown used to it now. He threw me back in my cell and I sat staring at where the blood stain where my mother had died, I heard a lock and I turned around to see Mr Aceti's son, come in.

"Can I help you?" I asked

"I just…wanted to say hi" I scoffed

"And then what? You gonna beat me? Do all you want, I'm used to it" He shook his head.

"No! I'm not at all like that!" I smiled.

"All Bacca's are the same…You'll probably killed me like your father killed my parents!" I shouted, tears in my eyes.

"I-I just wanted to be your friend!" He said, I looked at him and saw honesty in his eyes, his brown eyes which were so similar to my mothers. I started crying.

"I want my Mama!" I sniffled.

"You're really brave…" Whispered the bacca

"What do you mean, Bacca?" I asked.

"The name's Jerome….and I mean, you're really brave. Your parents were killed and you're surviving in here and you're only 5" He said.

"Wolf people are strong. We usually separate from our parents when we are 8…I was forced to leave them when I was nearly 2…" I told him, I sat down at the wall and hugged Giga.

"I want to help you get out…I don't like what my dad is doing to you…no one deserves this…" I looked at him and smiled

"You'd help me do that?" He nodded "thank you, Jerome…" I whispered, hugging him.

"We'll do it in 5 months." He told me. I smiled again, my small fangs showing.

_4 Months Later_

It had been 4 months since Jerome and I had become best friends. He visited me every day and we planned. It was almost time now. Mr Aceti unlocked the door and came in.

"Grab her." I heard him say, I turned my head quickly and ran up his big body, scratching him in the eyes, 2 people took me off as he crouched in pain, I smirked and he punched me…that's all I could remember…until I woke up 5 hours later.

My eyes fluttered open to a bright light, I felt things prodding at my arms and a slight draft, my eyes focused to the light and I looked at my right arm and screamed, I started struggling.

"NO! GET OFF!" They had cut my arm open and were taking the muscle out, I screamed as the pain hit me. Jerome was watching with horror in his eyes, I whimpered before passing out from the pain.

I woke up again 3 days later to them closing the wound up and putting me in my cell, I hugged Giga as my arm ached, I heard the door unlock as Jerome stepped in.

"SJ!" He whispered, hugging me, I whimpered.

"H-Hi..." I said weakly, they hadn't fed me since 2 days before the operation.

"We're getting out of here today!" he said, putting me on his back and carrying me through the corridors, I heard gasps and alarms as Jerome got to the door, he turned around to see his father, staring at him with disappointment. "How could you do this…to a poor little girl?!" He asked his father as he opened the door and ran through the trees, he got to a main road which lots of cars on, one pulled over and he had helped me in.

"What happened?!" Asked the lady inside. There was also a little boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"My dad…I need to get her to a hospital…she's my best friend and sister…" He said. The woman nodded and the little boy looked at me and Jerome.

"Can I ask what you two are?" he asked, Jerome smiled.

"I'm a bacca! And SJ is a Wolf-Girl" I cuddled Giga, I sat there in silence. "I'm Jerome by the way." Jerome said.

"I'm Mitch. I'm just a human" I looked at him and blushed. He was kind of cute…for a boy…I shivered and started sweating and Mitch gave me his checkered Jumper, I smiled and cuddled into it, falling asleep.

I had woken up in a white room a few hours later.

"Shadow Aceti?" my eyes snapped open

"It's Jokers…" I muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Shadow Jokers. I am not Aceti!" I growled, suddenly I saw the needles and knives and lots of people, my mind flashed back to the operation and I jumped up and growled at them all. "Get away! You're not going to hurt me anymore!" I yelled, I felt relatively warm and coughed a lot.

"We're not going to hurt you…would you feel better if we brought your brother in?" asked the woman, I nodded and laid on a chair, my tail wrapping around me (AN: Because she's malnourished and dehydrated she is very small, probably only 40 inches) Jerome came in a few seconds later and hugged me.

"It's okay SJ, they're Doctors, You have an infection and you're malnourished, they're gonna help" I nodded but didn't get off the chair.

"Now, Shadow. Might I ask where your parents are?" the doctor asked, I whimpered and hid my face.

"Um…Her parents are dead…" Jerome said.

"Oh….well where are your parents?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't contact them…My father killed her parents…and treated her like this…I got her away"

"That's very brave of you." The doctor said. "How long have your parents been dead and how long have you been there?" she asked, I looked up at her and with a soft smiled answered

"They died 3 years, 4 months and 1 week ago, and I have been there the same amount of time" I told her, her eyes widened.

"What about the lady that brought you here?"

"Mrs Hughes saw us on the main road as we were escaping, she brought us to the hospital." The doctor nodded

"Well, we have a predicament. You can't live on your own until you're 18….so you'll have to have a guardian…" I looked up.

"Can we ask Mrs Hughes?" I asked softly.

"Would you like to ask her?" She asked, I nodded and she brought Mrs Hughes in.

"M-Mrs Hughes…"

"Call me Julia, darling." Julia…that was Mama's name…

"Julia…would you…would you be our guardian? I don't want to go into an adoption centre…" I asked her, she smiled and nodded.

"Of course! I always wanted a daughter." I smiled and ran over to her, hugging her, she hugged me back.

"Okay. So we have to keep her in hospital for the malnourishment and dehydration, the infection will soon clear with the antibiotics."

"What's…Malnourishment?" I asked

"It's when you haven't had enough food. You won't be able to eat things like apples for a bite, so you'll be having soup." I nodded, my mouth was already watering, barely, but it was, I got back in bed and fell back asleep.

_10 Years Later_

I had finally gotten out the hospital! Yay! Mitch and Jerome had to help me because my tail was healing, so I had no balance. It turns out every bone in my tail was broken and it was unlikely it would heal, but it's doing fine now, It's now 10 years later and we're on our way home from town.

"Hey Jerome! When we get home we can go fishing!" Said Mitch.

"I wanna go!" I said.

"Sorry SJ, boys only" I glared at Mitch who gulped in pain

"Fine." I pouted, when we got home I put Giga in my room, I changed into a black shirt, pink Shorts and pink boots, I let my pink ringlets loose and climbed onto the roof. "Only Boys?! I hate being a girl!" I looked over the houses and saw a pair of green eyes shine from the trees, the same cold green eyes that took my mother, I howled and he turned and fled, Julia looked up at the roof.

"Shadow? What's the matter honey?" she asked. I jumped down.

"Have we got any diamonds?" I asked, she nodded and gave me 3, I went to a crafting bench and went to craft a pick axe, but accidently made an axe, I smirked as it shined from the light. "Even better" I placed it under my pillow and waited for everyone to come home.

"Shadow! Dinner's ready!" I heard Julia call

"I'm not hungry Julia!" I shouted down, I placed on my black jeans and put some black leather armour on, I jumped out the window and ran into the Forrest, my ears twitched as I heard rustling in the trees above.

"I know you're there….quiet you may be, but not quiet enough to hide from a wolf girl" I muttered as I closed my eyes, I turned around to see Mr Aceti standing there a smirk on his face.

"You're gonna follow me back…or that family of yours gets killed. I stood and showed the diamond axe.

"Not without a fight…I maybe 15, but I am older mentally. You tried to corrupt me…you just made me stronger!" I told him as I lunged at him, I had speed on my side and I dodged him every time he swiped at me, soon he was panting and I kicked him, he fell to the floor. "You may be my brother's father, but this…this is for MY mother and MY Father…" I shouted as I brought the axe down, closing my eyes tight. I heard a sickening crack and looked down to see the axe wedged into his head, blood pouring from it. Tears left my eyes and I clenched the locket.

"You can be free now Mama and Daddy…I'll love you forever and more…" I whispered and I swear I heard my mother say:

"You can never Love us more than we love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Thenerdbrotato

Kyla's POV

My name is Kyla, I'm 18 and about to finish school, I can't wait, as soon as I finish I'm going out of Central City into the jungle biomes and making myself a house there! But that's not for another month, right now, my friend Shadow and I were playing a hunger games with her boyfriend BajanCanadian, of course we were against him and his friend, Tyler. I knew Munchingbrotato, I was possibly his biggest fan ever. I loved all sides of him, even Janet…it was so cute, anyways, we were playing on the map _Breeze Island 2._

"You ready Kyla?" SJ asked

"Ready SJ! Spawn or U?" I asked

"Spawn, grab as much as you can and go behind me there's tons of chests" I smiled and nodded as the twinkling sound motioned that the game was in process. I ran to the spawn and grabbed a stick, raw fish and a leather chest piece. "Run! Run run run!" squealed Shadow, someone had placed a TNT down at spawn, we got away with 2 hearts taken each.

"Who does that?!" I asked

"Jags! That's who!" she grumbled she opened a chest and revealed a stone axe. "Need a weapon?" I nodded and she passed me another stone axe, she had gold boots on and chain chest "get as many chests as you can, we need more food and I want a bow with arrows" we split up for a little bit and grabbed as many chests as we could and met up back at spawn.

"Clear spawn!" I celebrated, SJ smirked, her fangs showing.

"Not quite" her tail swayed, pointing to the other side of the arena, where Brotato and Mitch were. "This is gonna be good!" She clicked her tongue, Mitch and herself were evenly matched, both with stone swords but Mitch with just better armour wearing iron chest and the rest chain whereas SJ only had chain. "You go for Tyler…I got Mitchie" She walked over and Mitch turned around, his eyes widening and I could hear their conversation

"SJ! I'm not gonna kill you!" I saw her pout as I looked for Tyler

"C'mon Mitchie…who's the Hunger dean's champion? You…or me?" She smirked and lunged for him, he blocked her attack and smiled back at her

"Fine…just don't cry when you lose…_Babe_" I took my focus off them to see Tyler sneaking behind me, I quickly spun around and pointed the axe I still had at him, I was outdone, he had better armour and an iron sword.

"Well hello pretty lady" He grinned

"DON'T FALL FOR IT KYLA!" SJ shouted while she battled Mitch, she was running away when she placed a cobweb and Mitch got stuck

"Well hello Tyler" He smiled

"You're really pretty…my team mates about to die…wanna team?"

"THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT TYLER!" Mitch shouted, I saw SJ kiss his cheek as she hit him one more time and he broke into a ball of items.

"Sorry, I'm teamed" I grinned sheepishly, he smiled softly and kissed my hand

"Then, I'm sorry we'll have to fight each other" He turned and started running

"GET HIM KYLA!" Shouted SJ as she picked up loot, I ran after him but he was hiding behind a corner, he pinned me to a wall and blushed

"Well, what's this" He smirked, I turned my head away from him, bad idea, because when I done that we had accidently kissed…however, neither of us pulled away, in fact he leaned in even more, pressing against me, when all of a sudden he froze and SJ stood behind me.

"Never turn your back in a hunger deans! WE'RE GOING TO THE D! SCREW YOU MITCH!" Suddenly she was sponsored, regeneration "Nice try baby! But I is da Hunger deans champion! YOU CANNOT POISON ME!" She cheered, I stood there, frozen and blushing, bright red. "Hey Kyla, you want Tyler's Iron sword?" I shook out of it and nodded

"Uh, yeah sure" I got my things together when a flower appeared in my inventory labelled –_ From Tyler_, I blushed again and got suited up, we checked a few chests and soon we were in all iron accept Head (Shadow's Case) and Feet (In my case) with my iron sword and SJ had a diamond sword

"I Gots dat betty! Look at me now!" She cheered "I wish it was pink…" she started giggling and we were teleported to the middle "You go for one and I'll go for the other" she told me, I nodded and ran around to my target and he pulled out a diamond sword, I started jumping and hitting him, trying to get the critical hits but in the end he killed me he still had 3 hearts…SJ had killed her person and shot the person who killed me "DAT KATNISS!" She cried as we all got teleported to the spawn, Mitch and herself met up and ended up wondering off somewhere, leaving myself and Tyler.

"So…that was interesting" He smiled

"Yeah…I can't believe there were 5 diamonds on this map!" I smiled back

"That's not what I thought was interesting" He hinted at something

"What did you find interesting?" I asked curiously

"This" He said as he kissed me softly, I blushed a bright red and I'm pretty sure my whole body was blushing, but I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into this kiss, after a while we drew apart.

"That _was_ interesting…" my cheeks were probably a permanent red, he smiled softly at me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, I squealed and nodded, hugging him tightly, he chuckled softly and kissed the top of my head as SJ and Mitch came over

"Finally! We were waiting for when you'd get together!" SJ giggled

"You planned this?!" I asked, shocked, she nodded.

"Of course! You're so cute together, You're probably the only one who likes Janet as well" I blushed softly and Tyler kissed me softly…best Hunger games ever…


	4. Sorry

I will catch up on the stories, I have 2 going now, however my brother tipped juice over my laptop and its drying out right now and has been for the past 2 days  
- SJ


End file.
